1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blown hot air dryers and more particularly pertains to a new air ionizing drying apparatus for drying a body or part of a body with ionized air flow to promote health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blown hot air dryers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,621 describes a multi-nozzle device for drying selected parts of the body. Another type of blown hot air dryer is U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,071 discloses a pivotally mounted blower with reciprocating motion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,912 discloses a portable multi-nozzle collapsible device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,182 discloses a pedestal type dryer for supporting and drying a person. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,199 discloses an oscillated deflector to direct an air stream upwards and downwards over a body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,094 discloses an elongated air distribution chamber connectable to a blown air source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,377 discloses a conventional blown air hand dryer incorporating a deodorizing element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,322 discloses a housing forming a sterilizing chamber to spray a solution and dry hands inserted into the sterilizing chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,151 discloses a conventionally known blown air hand dryer with a visual indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,763 discloses a blown air hand dryer with an attached hose to permit hair drying. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,602 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,950 each show an ornamental design for a blow dryer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that ionizes air used to dry the body.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a device that ionizes air that is heated and blown out of a housing that is mountable to a support structure.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new air ionizing drying apparatus that provides a wide stream of air to permit drying of the entire body using heated ionized air flow.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air ionizing drying apparatus that permits enhanced control over the flow of air by permitting manual or automatic shutdown after a pre-determined time period, adjustable temperature, adjustable air flow speed, automatic starting using sensors, and lockout features to prevent unauthorized use.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongated housing that has an interior, an inlet opening, and an elongated outlet opening. A microcontroller is positioned in the interior of the housing. A control panel is coupled to the housing and is operationally coupled to the microcontroller. An intake conduit is positioned in the housing and extends from the intake opening. A heating assembly positioned in the interior of the housing is for receiving air passing through the intake conduit. The heating assembly is operationally coupled to the microcontroller. A manifold is environmentally coupled to the heating assembly for receiving air passing through the heating assembly. A fan assembly has a plurality of fans, the fan assembly is coupled to the manifold for drawing air through the manifold. An outlet conduit extends between the fan assembly and the outlet opening. An ionizing assembly is coupled to the outlet conduit for ionizing air passing through the outlet conduit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.